yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/531-540
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 531. || گفته اینک ما بشر ایشان بشر || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || Çok dağ gibi gönüller kopardı. Kurnaz kuşu, iki ayağından asakoydu.|| How long wilt thou be captive to silver and gold?Though thou pour the ocean into thy pitcher,It can hold no more than one day's store. |- | 532. || ما و ایشان بسته خوابیم و خور || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Akıl ve zekâda kemale ermekle Tanrı’ya varılmaz. Padişahın fazıl ve ihsanı aczini bilen kişiden başkasını kabul etmez.|| The pitcher of the desire of the covetous never fills,The oyster-shell fills not with pearls till it is content; |- | 533. || این ندانستند ایشان از عمی || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || Hey gidi hey... Çok köşe, bucak kazıcı ve hazine doldurucular; o kurup duran kişiye, o öküze (vezire) maskara oldular.|| Only he whose garment is rent by the violence of love Is wholly pure from covetousness and sin. ,. |- | 534. || هست فرقی درمیان بی منتهی || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ , || Öküz kimdir ki sen onun maskarası olasın. Toprak nedir ki sen onun otu olasın.|| Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness! Thou who healest all our infirmities! |- | 535. || هر دو گون زنبور خوردند از محل || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Bir kadının kötü işten yüzü sararınca, utanınca Tanrı, onu çarpıp Zühre yıldızı yaptı.|| Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness!Who art the physician of our pride and self-conceit! Who art our Plato and our Galen! |- | 536. || لیک شد زان نیش و زین دیگر عسل || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Bir kadını Zühre yapmak çarpma oldu da balçık haline geliş, çarpılma değil midir? Be inatçı?!|| Love exalts our earthly bodies to heaven, And makes the very hills to dance with joy! : |- | 537. || هر دو گون آهو گیا خوردند و آب || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ruh, seni en yüksek göklere çıkarırken sen en aşağılıklara, su ve çamura doğru gittin.|| O Iover, 'twas love that gave life to Mount Sinai, 4 When "it quaked, and Moses fell down in a swoon." , |- | 538. || زین یکی سرگین شد و زان مشک ناب || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Akılların bile imrendiği öyle bir varlığı, bu alçaklık yüzünden değiştin.|| Did my Beloved only touch me with his lips, I too, like the flute, would burst out in melody . |- | 539. || هر دو نی خوردند از یک آب خور || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Şimdi bak, bu senin kendini çarpman nasıl? O çarpılma yanında bu, gayet aşağı.|| But he who is parted from them that speak his tongue, Though he possess a hundred voices, is perforce dumb. , |- | 540. || این یکی خالی و آن پر از شکر || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Himmet atını yıldız cihetine sürdün, nücum ilmi ile uğraştın da secde edilmiş Âdem’i tanımadın! || When the rose has faded and the garden is withered, The song of the nightingale is no longer to be heard. :